Tak Terduga
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Putri yang mencari seorang pria sebagai pasangan atas permintaan Sang Raja selaku Ayahnya. Tapi, ia bertemu dengan seorang pengembara yang membuatnya terkejut di keesokan hari. Fict for Black and White of Shadowind! R&R please and DLDR! AU!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Western, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, dll.

_This fict for Black and White of Shadowindevent_ :D

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

Di tengah keramaian yang tak kunjung berhenti, Matahari memberikan teriknya di siang bolong ini. Ya, mereka semua yang sedang melakukan aktivitas tengah mengeluh pada sang surya akan panasnya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tengah mempromosikan barang-barang dagangan mereka dan hari semakin panas. Capek sekali.

Namun, tidak untuk gadis ini. Ya, gadis berambut kuning emas yang indah ini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, sedangkan tangannya tengah menitahkan tinta yang melekat di pena bulunya di selembar kertas perkamen putih. Mata _teal_ yang tegas namun mempesona itu juga sibuk mondar-mandir dari satu objek ke objek lainnya yang terletak di meja kayu. Wajah ayunya terlihat serius dengan kesibukannya. Namun, itu semua tak bertahan lama ketika…

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan Putri, Baginda Raja memanggil Anda,"sahut salah seorang dayang di depan pintu kamar Sang Putri yang tengah terbuka. Badannya membungkuk memberikan salam kehormatan.

Sang Putri yang mendengar laporan dari dayangnya, membangkitkan diri dari duduknya. Sepasang tangannya merapikan _dress _sutra satin rumahan yang sederhana namun elegan. Kemudian berjalan mendahului dayangnya.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang jalan koridor kerajaannya yang begitu luas. Dan langkahan kakinya terhenti ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan pintu kamar yang besar nan megah, lebih megah dari pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Lagi, kedua tangannya merapikan _dress _panjang berwarna _pale violet-_nya. Kemudian merapikan empat kuciran yang mengikat erat helaian-helaian rambut emasnya. Diakhiri dengan helaan nafas darinya, mempersiapkan dirinya. Dengan hati-hati kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua gagang pintu yang besar dan terbuat dari emas yang berkilauan. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu itu.

Ketika membuka pintu itu, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Kepala putihnya bersender di kepala tempat tidur. Mata hitamnya yang di halangi lensa bening dari kacamata itu sibuk membaca rentetan kata demi kata di selembar halaman laporan. Gadis ini menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Ayah," panggil gadis itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika ia meletakkan kacamatanya di meja kecil di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah bijaksananya.

"Ah, Temari anakku," sahut Sang Raja. Ia menggeser duduknya, seolah mempersilahkan putrinya duduk disebelahnya.

Seakan mengerti gerakan ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai seorang Raja di negeri ini, Temari mendudukkan dirinya di samping ayahnya. Bibir kecilnya menyinggungkan senyum bahagia. Kemudian mulai terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ayah, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Temari –nama gadis itu.

Sang Ayah berdehem sebentar, "begini, kamu tau kondisi Ayah sekarang kan?"

Temari hanya bisa memasang wajah herannya, menatap lurus Sang Ayah dengan tatapan membingungkan.

"Ayah sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada mu. Namun, melihatmu terus sibuk membuat Ayah menunda hal ini. Dan kamu tahu Ayah sudah tidak sanggup lagi membina semua rakyat kita. Mengingat penyakitku semakin hari semakin parah," Raja menjeda perkataannya sejenak, lalu menggenggam tangan mungil putrinya dengan erat.

"Jadi, apa kamu mau menuruti permintaan Ayah?"

Temari yang semakin tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Ayahnya hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujuinya walaupun hatinya terasa was-was.

"Ayah minta, kamu mencari pasangan dan menggantikan posisi Ayah dalam melaksanakan pekerjaan ini," pinta Sang Raja sembari tersenyum tulus.

Temari yang mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya hanya bisa terkejut. Mata _teal_-nya membulat mengungkapkan ekspresi tak percaya.

Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah bagi Temari. Mengingat umurnya sudah cukup untuk menikah di zaman yang seperti ini. Namun, Temari sangat menyayangi pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang peneliti barang tambang milik kerajaannya sendiri, Kerajaan Sabaku.

Temari hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sang Ayah. Langkahnya yang gontai tetapi tetap anggun bagi tata krama keputrian. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, otak jeniusnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memenuhi permintaan Sang Raja.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya yang luas nan megah ini, Temari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur empuknya dan menatap kosong dinding kamar hijau _tosca_-nya yang lembut. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Masih memikirkan permintaan Sang Raja.

Bagaimana tidak? Permintaan ini membuat Temari berpikir dua kali. Ya, jika ia menerima permintaan Ayahnya maka ia tidak bisa menggeluti pekerjaannya. Tapi, jika ia menolak permintaan Sang Ayah, mungkin beliau akan kambuh penyakit jantungnya dan…

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak ada cara lain selain menerima permintaan Ayah," kata Temari.

Badan langsing Temari bergerak. Berjalan kearah lemari bajunya yang lumayan besar, kemudian membukanya. Terlihat di sana kumpulan _dress _miliknya yang begitu mewah, _dress_-nya yang begitu mahal.

Wajahnya tengah memilih-milih salah satu rentetan _dress_. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel di dagunya mulai terangkat ketika sepasang _teal_ miliknya mulai menemukan _dress _yang begitu cocok menurutnya. Namun, belum lagi ia meraih _dress_ itu, tangannya terhenti di udara. Lagi-lagi ia harus memilih.

'Sebaiknya, aku tidak menggunakan apapun yang mewah untuk hal seperti ini. Ya, aku harus mendapatkan seorang pria yang begitu mencintaiku apa adanya. Bukan mencintai hartaku,' pikir Temari.

Akhirnya, mata _teal_-nya menangkap sebuah _dress _polos berwarna merah _crimson _yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup sederhana. Dengan cepat ia mengambil _dress _itu lalu memakainya. Kemudian melepas empat kucirannya, dan hanya mengucir satu rambutnya yang sebahu itu.

Setelah menyederhanakan penampilannya –yang memang sudah sederhana setiap hari- ia berjalan kearah pintu. Sebelum itu, ia mengambil jubah panjang berwarna coklatnya lalu memakainya. Memakai kerudung yang akan menutupi warna rambut khasnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar megahnya.

.

.

.

"Harga tomatnya berapa?"

"Buah segar! Silahkan di beli buah segar!"

"Ayo di beli daging! Daging harga murah dan segar!"

Ya, itu lah terdengar oleh Temari ketika ia tengah melewati hiruk-pikuk suasana pasar. Ia bersama dengan kuda kesayangannya, Compy, menelusuri setiap jalan kecil yang diwarnai dengan aktivitas perdagangan dimana-mana. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, melihat dengan seksama kegiatan mereka. Memang, sedari dulu Temari tidak pernah di izinkan keluar dari kawasan kerajaan. Jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Temari.

Setelah menikmati suasana pasar yang mengagumkan –menurut Temari-, akhirnya pandangannya di suguhi oleh pemandangan padang rumput hijau yang luas. Temari yang mulai capek mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak di padang rumput itu. Temari langsung menghentakkan tali kekang kudanya, memerintahkan Compy untuk berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon di padang rumput itu.

Temari menyenderkan dirinya di sebatang pohon apel. Mengistirahatkan dirinya yang benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ya, lelah karena menghadapi kedua kakaknya yang _overprotective_. Bahkan, ia sempat berdebat dengan adik laki-lakinya, Pangeran Gaara. Temari yang mengingat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tiba-tiba, suara langkahan kaki kuda terdengar olehnya. Suara langkahan kaki –sepertinya kaki kuda- yang mengintimidasi waktu istirahat Temari. Sungguh, Temari kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu istirahat yang berharga bagi Temari terganggu begitu saja oleh suara yang bersumber di belakangnya.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang pria menunggang kudanya. Dengan segera, Temari menghampiri pria itu.

"Hei, kamu!" panggil Temari. Meskipun berteriak memanggilnya, tentu saja masih ada selipan nada lembut disana.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke Temari. Menatap wajah anggunnya sebentar. Kemudian menurunkan dirinya dari punggung kuda miliknya. Berjalan mendekati Temari sambil menuntun kuda hitam legamnya.

Temari terkesiap. Ya, meskipun cuma beberapa detik, tatapan malas pria itu cukup membuat Temari ber-_blushing _ria. Bagaimana tidak? Entah kenapa rasanya ia mulai mengagumi pria yang sepertinya terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya. Terpesona akan gayanya bak pangeran berkuda putih.

"Hei, Nona! Apa kau memanggilku?" tanya pria itu.

Temari tidak memperdulikan perkataan pria itu. Ya, ia masih terpana. Terpana akan cara berpakaiannya yang modis. Baju putihnya yang bersih dan rapi, celana panjang berwarna coklat, dan rambut hitamnya yang terikat rapi layaknya nanas. Gaya khas ala pengembara.

"Hei, Hei," Tangan pria itu melambai-lambai di depan wajah Temari. Mencoba membuyarkan apa yang tengah Temari khayalkan. Hey, Temari, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"A-ah," Temari tersadar. Mata _teal_-nya yang sempat menatap _onyx _pria itu. Namun, dengan cepat ia melirik kearah lain. Jujur, Temari tidak tahan menatap _onyx _yang menawan itu –Ya, meskipun ada sedikit unsur tatapan malas di sana.

"Hah, merepotkan saja. Ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku hanya merasa asing melihatmu. Apa kau bukanbagian dari rakyat negeri Centrina?" tanya Temari, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah kota yang ia lewati –kota tempat kerajaannya berdiri.

"Begitu lah. Aku pengembara. Aku baru saja melewati negeri itu," pria itu menunjuk sebuah tempat yang berlawanan dengan Temari.

"Ah, sehabis ini, kamu akan kemana?" tanya Temari lagi, ia mulai berjalan mendekati pohon apel yang menjadi tempat istirahatnya tadi.

"Aku akan ke negeri Cebtrina," jawab pria itu. Mengikuti Temari dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, sedari tadi kita belum berkenalan. Aku Shikamaru," kata Shikamaru –pria berkepala nanas- itu sambil mengancungkan sebelah tangannya. Mengajak Temari bersalaman.

Temari berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir jika ia mengungkapkan nama aslinya, maka pria ini langsung mengenalnya dan memintanya untuk menikah karena harta Temari. Namun, tidak mungkin ia mengenal Temari. Mengingat ia adalah pengembara. Akhirnya, Temari memutuskan untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Temari. Salam kenal," Temari tersenyum dengan ramah. Membuat Shikamaru merona tipis di pipinya.

"Sedang apa kamu di padang rumput yang luas ini?" Temari menyenderkan kepalanya yang masih tertutup oleh kerudung jubah di batang pohon.

"Aku sedang melatih kuda milikku. Sekaligus istirahat dari perjalanan panjang yang ku tempuh. Hah, perjalanan yang merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru, mata _onyx-_nya menerawang langit yang biru.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mereka. Seolah angin yang berhembus dengan damai menenggelamkan suara mereka. Mereka yang bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Temari masih memikirkan tentang permintaan Sang Raja yang notabene Ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai. Masih memikirkan sebuah cara untuk memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Memikirkan itu semua, membuat Temari menghela nafas dengan berat.

Sementara Shikamaru? Sama seperti Temari. Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya begitu membebaninya.

"Kau lihat awan yang disana?" Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantaranya dan Temari. Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah awan yang tengah bergerak lamban.

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Bergerak dengan bebas tanpa hambatan. Ringan tanpa beban. Hah, aku ingin hidupku seperti itu. Hidupku ini begitu merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru seraya menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Temari yang mendengarkan celotehan Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, sepertinya apa yang dirasakan pria disebelahnya ini hampir sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menyembunyikan sepasang manik _teal_-nya yang mempesona. Merilekskan dirinya dari pikiran-pikiran yang sempat membuatnya jenuh.

_Bergerak dengan bebas tanpa hambatan. Ringan tanpa beban. Hah, aku ingin hidupku seperti itu._

Kata-kata itu langsung terngiang di benaknya.

"Ya, andai saja kita adalah awan itu," kata Temari.

Shikamaru hanya bisa diam mendengarkan perkataan Temari. Pikirannya mencerna perkataan gadis di sebelahnya. Kemudian, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Temari. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ah, sudah menjelang sore. Aku harus segera melanjutkan perjalananku." Shikamaru membangkitkan dirinya dan menaiki kudanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga. Aku akan kembali ke Centrina. Mau berangkat bersama?" kata Temari sembari menaiki kudanya juga.

"Tidak. Aku rasa lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat asalku. Ada urusan yang ingin kuselesaikan. Sampai jumpa!" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Disusul dengan lambaian tangan Temari untuknya.

.

.

.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara derapan kaki kuda menggema di suasana keheningan malam. Berlari menuju kesebuah istana megah di depannya. Sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya Shikamaru menghentakkan tali kekang kuda miliknya. Memerintah kudanya untuk melaju dengan lebih cepat.

Jarak sudah mulai memendek. Tak lama lagi ia sampai di depan istana itu. Terlihat disana dua orang prajurit penjaga pintu sudah menarik tongkat mereka yang menghadang pintu gerbang. Seolah mempersilahkan Shikamaru memasuki istana itu.

Shikamaru memasuki istana itu, kemudian memarkirkan kudanya di kandang kuda dekat dengan halaman istana. Lalu, berjalan memasuki gedung istana itu. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang jalur ruangan tamu kerajaan, seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Shikamaru, Anda di panggil oleh Yang Mulia," lapor sang pelayan seraya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali. Baiklah, saya akan menemuinya," kata Shikamaru sambil berlalu dari si pelayan.

.

.

.

"Ayahanda," panggil Shikamaru ketika ia melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Berjongkok di depannya, sebagai tanda hormat kepada Sang Raja.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sang Raja kepada anaknya. Punggung yang sedari tadi bersandar pada kepala bangku, kini telah maju kedepan. Matanya menatap Sang Anak dengan intens.

"Sudah, Ayahanda. Aku ingin besok menemuinya. Sepertinya, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menepati wasiat dari Ibunda," jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Apa derajatnya? Dimana ia tinggal?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sang Raja. Shikamaru pun menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Aku mengenalnya. Tenang saja Ayahanda, ia keturunan bangsawan. Dan dilihat dari penampilannya, ia tinggal di sebuah kerajaan di negeri seberang," jawab Shikamaru, disusul dengan suara menguapnya.

"Baiklah, Anakku. Kita akan ke kota seberang esok pagi," perintah Sang Raja. Ia menatap Shikamaru sejenak. Seolah mengatakan kepadanya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Shikamaru yang mengerti dengan tatapan Sang Raja, ia meninggalkan Sang Raja yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Sama sepertinya, Shikamaru juga menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Seperti tak sabar menunggu terbitnya sang fajar.

Setelah punggung sang anak menghilang dari pandangan, Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah singgasana kosong di sebelahnya. Senyumannya semakin mengembang.

"Lihatlah, Yoshino. Anak kita sudah besar. Sebentar lagi ia akan memenuhi wasiatmu. Semoga kau bahagia disana."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas nan indah, terlihat sebuah keluarga tengah menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Menikmatinya dalam diam tanpa suara baku hantam antara piring, sendok, dan garpu.

Sang Raja kini sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Tangannya yang sedikit keriput itu mengambil selembar tisu, membersihkan setiap sudut bibirnya. Menegakkan posisi duduknya dan berdehem sebentar, seolah memerintah Temari, Gaara, dan Kakurou untuk fokus kepadanya.

"Wahai anak-anakku. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu dari negeri seberang," Sang Raja menjeda perkataannya sejenak.

"Untuk Temari anakku, sebaiknya kamu menghentikan niatmu untuk mencari pendampingmu di luar sana," kata Sang Raja.

Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou hanya bisa bingung mendengar perkataan Ayah mereka. Terlebih lagi Temari, ia bingung dengan perkataan Sang Raja tentang pencarian pasangannya.

'Bukankah Ayah yang menyuruhku untuk mencari pendampingku dan penggantinya? Kenapa Ayah menghentikanku?' Pikir Temari.

"Karena ia akan melamarmu." Seolah bisa mempaca apa pikiran Temari, Sang Raja menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat singkat, namun cukup membuat Temari tersentak.

Tidak hanya Temari, Gaara dan Kankurou juga cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Memang wajar seorang kakak yang jelas lebih tua dari mereka boleh mendahului mereka. Namun, masih ingatkah sifat mereka? Ya, mereka adalah _sistercomplex_. Tentu tidak akan semudah itu mereka menerima pria yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah di depan mereka untuk melamar Temari.

Suasana yang begitu dingin mulai mencair ketika seorang pelayan memasuki ruang makan kerajaan Sabaku.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia. Ada tamu yang datang dari jauh ingin bertemu dengan Anda," lapor pelayan itu seraya membungkuk.

Sang Raja yang mengerti maksud dari laporan itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap Temari. Temari yang ditatap pun membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan keraguannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sang Raja membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu. Disusul Temari di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah bergugup ria, Temari pun sampai di ruangan pertemuan di kerajaannya. Sedari tadi Temari hanya bisa memilin-milin rok _dress _biru sutra-nya, menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. Pikirannya juga melayang-layang. Membayangkan rupawan sang pelamar.

Ketika Temari memasuki ruangan pertemuan, ia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Pasrah akan rupawan sang pelamar yang terkadang tak terbayangkan. Ia pun menduduki sofa megah yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis emas di samping Sang Raja selaku Ayahnya.

Sedari tadi Temari diam tak bersuara. Hanya bisa mendengar percakapan antara Ayahnya dengan seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Ayahnya. Dan juga sebuah suara berat dan malas dari seorang pria lagi.

Tunggu! Sepertinya Temari mengenali pria yang terakhir.

Setelah sadar akan kejanggalan itu, dengan cepat Temari mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sedetik bertatapan akhirnya Temari mengenali sosok di depannya ini.

Dia adalah Shikamaru.

Nggak salah lagi, itu adalah Shikamaru. Rambut hitam yang dikucir mirip dengan nanas, tampang malasnyam, dan matanya yang sedikit sayu. Semuanya sama, kecuali penampilannya yang berbeda. Kali ini gaya berpakaiannya lebih _glamour_, tidak seperti kemarin sore.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang pria paruh baya yang masih asik bercengkrama dengan Ayahnya.

'Fisik pria itu cukup mirip dengan Shikamaru, hanya saja ada sedikit goresan di pelipisnya. Dan penampilannya begitu megah bak Raja. Kalau misalnya pria ini adalah seorang Raja, maka Shikamaru adalah-

-Seorang pangeran,' batin Temari.

Temari terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria pengembara yang di jumpainya kemarin sore adalah seorang Pangeran yang menyamar. Yang membuat terkejut lagi, Shikamaru langsung melamarnya padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

Sementara yang di tatap hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dan juga kagum. Ya, Shikamaru mengagumi keanggunan dari Temari. Mengagumi sorot mata _teal_-nya yang tegas. Mengagumi bibir tipis merah mudanya. Dan mengagumi kilauan rambut kuning emasnya. Shikamaru mengagumi semua itu dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Raja Rei –Ayah dari Temari- melihat Temari dan Shikamaru bertatapan, hanya bisa tersenyum. Tidak hanya Raja Rei, Raja Shikaku –Ayah dari Shikamaru- pun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Temari, sebaiknya kamu mengajak Shikamaru untuk bercengkrama di balkon sana. Menyampaikan apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan," sahut Raja Rei seraya tersenyum.

Temari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memerah malu. Temari menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat rok _dress_-nya. Namun, ia melihat ada sebuah telapak tangan di depannya. Temari yang mengetahui itu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya.

Ia melihat Shikamaru menawarkan diri untuk mengajak Temari ke balkon. Ya, meskipun istana ini di huni oleh Temari, namun sebagai seorang lelaki ia harus menawarkan dirinya. Mengingat Temari menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Putri.

Temari langsung mengenggam tangan Shikamaru dengan lembut. Kemudian, mereka berjalan kearah balkon. Suasana sempat hening sejenak. Hanya di temani oleh kicauan-kicauan burung di pagi hari dan percikkan air dari airmancur yang ada di halaman depan istana Kerajaan Sabaku.

Temari yang sedari tadi merasa risih dengan keheningan ini, mencoba mencairkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa anda yakin untuk melamar saya, Pangeran Shikamaru?"

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Temari. Tak menjawab apa yang ditanya Temari, Shikamaru malah menatap sepasang manik _teal _itu seraya tersenyum.

"Yakin. Sungguh merepotkan saya tidak melamar Anda, Putri Temari," jawab Shikamaru.

"Atas dasar apa Anda melamar saya, Pangeran Shikamaru?" tanya Temari lagi.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung memeluk Temari. Memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah tidak ingin terpisahkan dari Temari.

"Atas dasar cinta. Saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Anda, Putri Temari. Kebetulan, Ibunda mewasiatkan saya untuk mencari pasangan yang saya cintai. Dan itu adalah Anda, Putri Temari."

Sementara itu, kedua Raja yang sedari tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya bercengkrama kini terhenti secara mendadak melihat reaksi dari kedua anak mereka. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Senyuman kebahagiaan terpatri jelas di wajah tua mereka.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pagi lebih cerah dari biasanya. Matahari bersinar dengan ceria, memancarkan sinarnya yang seolah-olah menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Mawar ke Bumi. Sama dengan Matahari, seluruh rakyat yang ada di Centrina tengah ceria. Riuh menyerukan pujian-pujian untuk seorang Putri di negeri ini. Putri Temari dari Kerajaan Sabaku.

Ya, dengan gaun pengantin putihnya yang mewah itu, Temari berjalan menuju altar di damping oleh Ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai seorang Raja di kota ini memasuki gereja milik Kerajaan Sabaku. Rambut kuning emasnya disanggul dengan rapi, memancarkan keanggunan dan kecantikan dengan jelas dari wajahnya. Kulit tangannya yang mulus terbungkus oleh sarung tangan yang memanjang hingga ke siku. Wajahnya yang di _make-up _dengan sederhana tetap cantik meskipun tertutupi oleh kain tipis. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga Calla Lily dengan erat, sebagai penyalur rasa gugupnya.

Tampak diseberang sana, Shikamaru telah berdiri dihadapan altar dan seorang pendeta. Menantikan Temari untuk disampingnya, mengucap janji suci. Dengan _tuxedo_ putih yang dihiasi dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam itu, Shikamaru menunggunya. Begitu tampan dan bijaksana, layaknya Raja Shikaku. Shikamaru membalikkan badannya, menatap Temari sejenak. Senyuman tipis lagi-lagi terukir di wajahnya.

'Temari, kau lebih cantik dari pada kemarin,' batin Shikamaru.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Shikamaru langsung menyambut Temari dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju altar. Setelah mereka mengucap janji suci sehidup semati, pendeta meminta mereka agar mereka menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis mereka secara bergantian. Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari, menyematkan cincin emas putih itu ke jari manis Temari. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah itu, pendeta meminta Shikamaru untuk mencium Temari. Shikamaru mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Temari. Shikamaru mulai memiringkan kepala dan semakin dekat ke Temari. Dan…

CUP!

Shikamaru mencium Temari dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Temaripun hanya bisa bersemu di tengah perciuman.

Shikamaru mengakhiri ciumannya dan menggandeng tangan Temari. Menghadapkan diri mereka ke seluruh saksi yang ada di gereja ini. Kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gereja. Diiringi oleh taburan-taburan kelopak Mawar merah di setiap langkahan kaki mereka hingga keluar dari gereja.

Di luar gereja, mereka disambut antusias oleh rakyat-rakyat negeri Centrina. Meneriakkan pujian dan doa untuk kehidupan baru mereka. Sambutan tepuk tangan tak henti-hentinya terdengar ketika Shikamaru dan Temari menuruni anak tangga gereja.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kereta kencana, Shikamaru dan Temari berbalik sejenak menghadap ke semua orang yang telah menyambut hari ini dengan suka cita. Melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka sebagai salam perpisahan. Kemudian menaiki kereta kencana itu.

Dan akhirnya, kereta kencana itu berangkat. Melaju dengan sedikit kecepatan, membuat bendera berlambangkan rusa yang terdapat di belakang kereta kencana itu berkibar dengan sesuka hatinya. Menghiasi sebuah pemandangan indah di dalamnya. Ya, Shikamaru mencium Temari sekali lagi. Sebagai permulaan hidup baru mereka yang bahagia.

**The End**

A/N:

Astagaa… #pundung

Abal banget Ya Allah T.T Maaf ya minna-san kalau fic-nya ini jelek. Dan menurut aku feel Romance dan Western-nya itu nggak dapet, astaga #pukulkepala. Aku sempat kena WB buat fic ini, jadinya jelek gini dehh :3 Gomen ne Minna-san!

Mind to R&R?


End file.
